The Grand ReOpening
by SisiDraig - 2
Summary: It's the night Babylon is re-opened after the bombing.  It's a one-shot that's corny has virtually no plot or purpose and doesn't really make a lot of sense...  And if that doesn't draw you all in, nothing will!


**D/C: I don't own anything to do with QAF (except my weird lil' fanfics but who the hell would want those?). So please don't sue me. However, if you want to give me somthing from QAF please may can I have Brian? Thank you!**

**A/N: Okay, so it's painfully late but I couldn't sleep because this idea was running around in my brain. All typos are purely my fault and I can only apologise for them and blame the ridiculous hour at which I'm postng this!**

There were lights and the music and glitter and hot men in next to no clothes and there were queers swarming outside like bees to the prettiest flower or dogs around the juiciest bone or perhaps just like fags to the hottest new nightclub. The promotion for this night had been unbelievable; a perfect advertising campaign created and delivered by Pittsburgh's number one advertising agency, which had reached every fag in Pennsylvania and it looked like most of them had answered the call.

But it wasn't only the fags that were there. There were news crews and journalists and supporters of the Stop Prop 14 rally. This was more than just the re-opening of a club, as Debbie put it, this was a big 'fuck you' to all the fag-hating republicans out there. A hushing noise began to make a Mexican wave around the crowd as a tall brunet in a sleeveless shirt and tight black jeans took his place on a the steps outside the club. He waited until the exciting murmurs died away and then he smiled. They were waiting for a speech, something profound and something succinct. They wanted the advertising genius to talk about the struggle it had been re-opening such a magnificent place with such a horrific memory. They wanted a few words about the old Babylon, they wanted to hear something pro Stop Prop 14. They'd forgotten that the club was owned by one Brian Kinney; a man who never bowed down to what others wanted.

He opened his arms wide, addressing everyone. He smirked, that infamous look of superiority and said; "welcome home boys." Then he turned, opened the door and the bouncer began to let only the best looking through.

"That was a hell of a speech, Bri," Michael chuckled as he walked to his best friend's side.

"I think it summed up everything I wanted to say," Brian smiled back, as a twink looked him up and down a few times before walking in. "There's no way in hell that kid's old enough to be in there," Brian said shaking his head fondly. "Kids today."

"Yeah," Michael agreed as the rest of their friends came to join them. "The nerve of them."

"You going in?" Emmett asked excitedly. "It looks amazing, Bri."

"Thank Theodore for that," Brian said, putting a hand appreciatively on the older man's shoulder. "He was the one who wangled enough money from the insurance to make this possible."

"My hero," Blake smiled, reaching up to kiss Ted deeply.

"Honestly," Brian frowned shaking his head, when the kiss had gone on just slightly longer than was comfortable. "Making out in public, have you no shame?"

Every member of the group looked at him incredulously but he just smirked and gestured them through the door. The bouncer didn't even try to stop them. He knew who was allowed through and who wasn't.

"Aren't you coming?" Michael asked in the doorway. He felt Ben tugging him towards the addictive thumpa-thumpa but he wanted to make sure Brian was okay before he succumbed completely.

"I'll be in in a minute," Brian confirmed, eying the press angrily. "I need to give a few statements."

He waded through the sea of men and compliments. ("Great work, Bri." "Glad to see Babylon open again." "Looking hot, Brian.") He pushed his way out the other side and immediately, reporters were shoving voice recorders under his nose.

"Mr Kinney, can you tell us what it means to you to be opening Babylon today?"

Brian sighed dramatically and began to spew clichés of pride and victory, mixed with a little bullshit about sticking one finger up to the bombers and some honesty about not wanting to let breeders think they can silence them and keep them down. He knew he sounded rehearsed. He was a little rehearsed, even practised. He'd listen to Debbie gush on and on about how important this re-opening was and he'd regurgitated everything she said like a mother vulture feeding her hungry chicks.

There were a couple of other questions. "Are you worried this will happen again?" "How do you feel about Prop 14?" He answered the questions, however daft and inane. He had time. He didn't particularly want to go back in the club. It had been one thing, dancing on the platform with Michael in an abandoned room, pretending it was the old days. It would be completely another walking in alone, watching how Michael, Emmett and even Ted had grown up and found their partners to dance through life with, whilst he was alone … missing his dancing partner.

"Do you think the re-opening of Babylon will change the lives of gay men and women in Pittsburgh forever?"

Brian frowned. These journalists' questions really were ridiculous. Of course it wouldn't change the lives of gay men and women in Pittsburgh forever. It was a just a nightclub, a brilliant nightclub, the best nightclub, but it wasn't life changing. In fact, there was only one thing Brian could think of that was life changing for him and that was Justin.

And that's when he saw him, pushing his way through the crowd to the front door. Brian would recognise him anywhere; blonde hair, beautiful smile, perfect twink physique.

"Excuse me," he said to the press and began to walk to the entrance hoping to cut him off before the bouncer let him in. They reached the door at the same time.

Justin just beamed up at Brian and said quietly, "hey."

"I didn't think you'd make it," Brian answered a little numbly. This was the first time he'd seen Justin in almost four months. Yeah, they talked a lot. They emailed and kept in contact but it wasn't the same. Brian was almost nervous now, knowing he could just reach out and touch the man ahead of him was something he wasn't used to anymore.

"I couldn't miss the grand re-opening," Justin beamed, gesturing to the fancy exterior of the club. "I like what you've done."

"You should see the inside."

"Yeah?" Justin grinned. "Care to take me on the tour, Mr Kinney?"

"Right this way," Brian gestured for Justin to walk through the impressive doors.

The club was pulsing with bodies, beats and booze. The smell was familiar, the noise was familiar, the feel was familiar. Justin couldn't help beaming. It wasn't the old Babylon. It was similar but not the same. No, this new Babylon had a feel to it that was totally Brian. Justin couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly, maybe it was the minimalist décor or the strangely contrasting ambiance of luxury and debauchery. But whatever it was, it was …

"perfect," Justin breathed.

"It is now," Brian confirmed, spinning the younger man and pulling him close. They smiled at each other and kissed deeply before the rhythm of the club began to surge through both of them, starting with their feet and ending with their fingertips, moving them and blending them with the rest of the crowd. But as was always the case, they still stood out. There was something about them, a passion, a lust, a need, that put them higher than all the others.

Yes, tomorrow, Justin would be forced to rush back to New York and the club would have a slightly quieter night because it would be a Sunday but the crowd would still be there and they'd still be willing. And although Brian would be back to dancing alone, he'd know that Justin still belonged there with him.

But lets not think about tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the night. Let's enjoy the rhythm of the music and the re-opening of a kingdom ruled by a King and his Prince.


End file.
